John Davies
Name: John Davies Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Freshman 9th School: P.J Gilroy Academy Homeroom: Mr. Hallam Hobbies and Interests: Kendo, Kenjutsu, unarmed forms, Reading, Cross Country, Rock music along the lines of System of The Down and video games. Appearance: Black shaggy hair about to the bottom of his ear not really well kept and small amount facial hair covering his face. 5’7 and light frame around 136 lbs. He has light hazel eyes and a small scar on left side of his chin. He has a great dislike for school uniform wearing custom dress pants to make legging wider to more like a European hakama so stopping at the ankle but do not seem to come in contact with his legs unless running. He usually has a thick brown leather belt with his uniform. Although sandals are shamed on he wears them anyway out of defiance and because they seem much more functional to him than dress shoes and running shoes in most situations. The sandals are thick rope laced with a rubber sole for hard long travel during harsh weather with socks that seem very queer. He calls them tabi. They’re a dark blue have a split uniquely for the big toe and are much thicker than any kind of sock you buy or even see at your local mall. The only time you see him in running shoes and white “normal” socks and see his actual legs even the outline if its sweats is during cross country practice in the fall and in spring track practice. After classes he’s usually first out of uniform, dressing in Black and white or anime T shirts accompanied by a hoodie in fall sometimes jacket during a harsh winter He wears regularly cargo pants with still overly wide leggings that stop at his ankles to simulate a hakama. The only other notable clothes outside of normal attire he keeps in a nicely wrapped and boxed away in back of his closest. Biography: John is originally from Boston, Massachusetts were he lived there until the age of 7. His family moved to New York City because of business and his fathers ambitions. During these times he lived in Queens. He had only a few close friends and only one he could truly call someone trust worthy. Around 9 he felt any religious he felt had no purpose and without real reward or knowledge to gain from the new testament or old. He felt that it was simply wasting his life. Slowly he started reading the old stories of swordsmen real and fabled but each story taught him a lesson he felt was worth while. The morals and codes long forgotten and watered down by western culture and misunderstandings, Against his parents wishes but acceptance. He started to dabble into Kendo and wandering into several unarmed martial arts (Kempo, Muay Tai) but felt it lacked real mental aspects he was looking for. Training with his only trust worthy and much more experienced friend he decided to become serious and started to learn Kenjutsu, Battojutsu and working to make himself more than what he is now. He was always a-bit withdrawn from his parents even from there similarity's. They shared a common bond when it came to classical music and some personality traits. While his parents were god fearing Christians. John has no god. The only thing Christian about him was he was baptized as a baby and his name. He believes in Zen Buddhism principles and refuses to lead prayers at dinner but doesn't comment or combat their ideas unless he forced to cause it leads him into rocky and sandbar water. His parents barely tolerated his ideas never mind welcome into there lives no matter how much his mother pretended and his father lectured him and spoke of World War II with fondness. When John was coming to the age to attend high school, This was when his parents decided to send him away and hopefully straighten him out of this Japanese craze their son was having, by sending him to Smallstown, New Jersey for him to attend P.J. Gilroy Academy. Any real swords and wooden ones he left in the care of his friend to make sure they are cleaned and maintained. Now he feels trapped having little contact outside classmates he is paired, work and who he sits with during meals. He keeps a solid relationship through his friends through his cell phone and IM conversations. Advantages: He has his own set of morals to draw strength from and gains certain wisdom and maturity beyond students of his age. From different training in other martial arts his body gained and has greater knowledge on human anonymity and has greater will and ability to push himself till his body gives out. Disadvantages: The same morals he draws his strength from limit him weapon wise. For one he will never use a gun. If you offer him one it depends on his mood. He will politely say no in most cases and in other times he will likely get violent if bothered more than once. That won’t stop him from carrying it around seeing if he can make use of it. (Giving a ally ammo, simply pistol whipping, and setting off a fire for cold night. Etc.) He excludes himself and doesn’t trust someone easily and tends to be stubborn. To him modern weaponry is almost a insult. Number: Male Student no. 62 --- Designated Weapon: Hairbrush Conclusions: I wondered when we'd stumble across one of these martial arts kids. He doesn't like "modern" weaponry, eh? I'm sure he'll be singing a different song the second some psycho starts chasing him across the island with a shotgun. Well actually, he probably won't be singing much of anything, cause something tells me the buckshot in his chest might hinder that a bit. The above biography is as written by Jun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Incinerated in explosion '''Collected Weapons: Hairbrush (issued weapon} Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "I gotta get outta here. This will be the biggest test I can endure... with my brand new... HAIRBRUSH OF DEATH!" - John muses on his assigned weapon. "I might as well die good looking." - Truer words were never spoken. "But to help you out, I'm the guy who teachers always disliked for my funny sandals and socks. Just like these!" - Well, that's a funny thing to dislike someone for. "As a man unsheathes his sword he becomes a demon. The question is can he sheathe his sword and turn back to a human?" - Random musing written on the back of John's map. Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained John. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Class. Eat. Study. Version II: *To Figure Things Out *To Awake and Avenge the Dead *The Greed of Man *A Remarkable End Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about John Davies. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students